User blog:Eddieblake/Code Lyoko: Reborn (Season 5)
'Ideas for Season 5 (more to come...).' *Jeremie discovers that XANA has returned, this time much more powerful. *Brynja returns and starts up a relationship with William, thus making Odd and Yumi jealous. *William is forgiven and allowed back into the group. *Ulrich's cousin Solana begins at Kadic and takes an interest in Odd. *Aelita resumes her search to find her mother. *Despite being back on the side of good, William finds it difficult to shake off his past indiscretions. *Now that they're boyfriend and girlfriend, Ulrich starts being more open about his feelings. *A new area, the Volcano sector, will be discovered as will many new monsters. *XANA will start to invade the dreams of the Lyoko Warriors. *XANA's attacks start becoming much more cataclysmic on Earth. *Natural disasters and wild weather start affecting the sectors. '3-Part Season 5 Finale ideas (more to come...).' *Anthea is found alive and she is reunited with her daughter and son. *Ulrich and Yumi finally decide to become a couple. *William comes to grips with his troubled past and is able to move on. *Jeremie's cousin Patrick returns to Kadic and this time it's permanent. *While on Lyoko, William becomes infected with a virus. *As the virus slowly takes him over, William's evil side begins to resurface. *When William expels the virus, it is reborn as a much more sinister XANA-William. 'Characters Returning in Season 5.' *Brynja Heringsdötir (Episode 97). *Patrick Belpois (Episode 123). *Anthea Hopper (Episode 123). 'New Characters in Season 5.' *Solana Stern (Episode 97). *Daniel Plea (Episode 102). *XANA William 2.0 (Episode 125). 'Season 5 Episode Guide (Episodes 96-125).' *96. Unfinished Business: After a major return to the past ends with XANA being reborn, the warriors realize that the battle is far from over. *97. Worrying Craters: While doing some work on the supercomputer, Jeremie discovers a new sector. Meanwhile, Odd has to deal with Brynja's return to Kadic and the gang are introduced to Ulrich's cousin Solana. *98. Forgive n' Forget: After a lot of thinking, the gang forgive William for what he did while under XANA's control. But why is he now terrified of the Scyphozoa? *99. New Discovery: While exploring the Volcano Sector, the gang make some new discoveries. *100. Search Back: On a day in Lyoko, Aelita goes to the Cortex Sector with the goal of returning to her mother. *101. Dreams: XANA starts to invade the dreams of the Lyoko Warriors. *102. New Members: A young man comes to Kadic as part of student exchange program. However his arrival makes the Lyoko warriors wonder. Who is this young man? What was his purpose for coming to Kadic? *103. Forgotten Life: One day, Daniel Plea is reading a book. While reading, he finds a photo of Aelita's parents. But why does the photo end up in Daniel's hands? it's another mystery for the Lyoko Warriors. *104. Halloween: It's time for a Halloween party at Kadic. But it turns out one of the Lyoko Warriors is a coward. Who is it? And will XANA cut them a break and leave them alone? *105. Finally Revealed: Daniel, along with the Lyoko Warriors go to the Cortex to meet Aelita's mother, who is seen on a screen in the Cortex typing on a computer. Will the conversation Daniel and Aelita have with Anthea reveal some deep, hidden secrets? *106. Misunderstanding Among Fellows: One day, Jeremie sees Odd and Aelita together and thinks they are dating. Then Odd sees Ulrich and Brynja together and Ulrich sees Yumi and William together. Is this all the influence of XANA? And how will they cope? *107. Everything Being Maybe: While working on the supercomputer, Jeremie notices that five towers are active in five different sectors. Who of the Warriors will deactivate the fifth tower if William is unable to? *108. Memory: Aelita is sad. When asked why, she replies that she is still grieving over the loss of her father. How will XANA take advantage of this? *109. Still Being a Mystery: Yumi is still curious about Daniel, brother to Aelita. How did he find Aelita? How could he know Aelita was his sister? Mysterious still abound. *110. I'm Sorry: During a battle against some Volcanoid monsters in the Volcano Sector, Ulrich accidentally slashes Daniel with his katana. But Daniel is unable to be devirtualized. Is this the work of XANA? *111. Can't Be Trusted: The Carthage Sector is suddenly inaccessible. What is the problem and can Jeremie and the Lyoko Warriors solve it? *112. You Can Do It: Without realising it, Odd is suddenly invited to participate in the a computer games competition. But why is he nervous? And what would XANA do with this opportunity. *113. Ravages of the Plague: XANA launches an attack that causes a plague. To protect themselves until they can to Lyoko, Jeremie and the warriors barricade themselves in the lab. But will tension, not to mention hormones, get the better of them? *114. Brother and Sister: One day after an argument, Aelita and Daniel are in their rooms. Without realising it, their thoughts turn to the past when they played together. Will XANA take advantage of their inability to work together? *115. Nervous: One day during a fight with some monsters in the Ice Sector. Ulrich decides to reveal his feelings to Yumi. But why is his nervousness holding him back? *116. It's About Time: Jeremie and others are stuck fighting XANA when it launches an attack on Kadic. Can Aelita, Odd, and Yumi make it to Lyoko and deactivate the tower in time? *117. Illusions: Jeremie, in an apparently successful attempt to return Aelita from Lyoko, does not realize that only an image was transferred to the real world. Without the courage to tell Jeremie that he has failed, Aelita endangers both herself and all of Lyoko. *118. Healthy Pain: With Yumi sick at home, the warriors go to Lyoko's Carthage Sector without her. After finding Aelita waiting for them, they discover that Yumi is needed to bring Aelita back. Can Yumi make it in time? *119. The Great Plunge: The students and the teachers take a vacation up a mountain. Everyone is happy except Ulrich due to his vertigo. But when XANA attacks, can Ulrich be saved before he falls off the mountain? *120. Scyphozoa Conquered?: On a routine mission in Lyoko, the warriors are approached by the Scyphozoa. Can William overcome his fear and save his friends? *121. Revisiting Issues, Actually: Jeremie still has a question on his mind. What actually happened? Why is XANA attacking the world? Is what he and others doing helping to solve the problem or actually making it worse? *122. Calm Before the Storm?: When rumours of a big storm hitting the area start floating around, the team thinks its just a natural thunderstorm. But when the storm begins to cause major damage to Kadic, they believe XANA is behind it. *123. Dealing with the Past (Part I): While Jeremie has to deal with Patrick's permanent return to Kadic, a familiar person awaits Aelita and Daniel at the infirmary. Meanwhile, can William finally move on from his troubled past as XANA's slave. Plus, is romance finally in the air for Yumi and Ulrich? *124. Two-Sided Infection (Part II): While on a routine mission in Lyoko, William is infected with a strange virus. Thinking nothing of it, it's not long til the virus starts to bring back William's evil side. *125. 'SEASON FINALE -' Return of an Old Foe (Part III): William continues to be affected by the virus, and it's making him a danger to everyone around him. Later on Lyoko, the situation quickly becomes a struggle between good and evil that will have serious consequences... Category:Blog posts